sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Theodore Fletcher
)]] Name: Theodore "Theo" Fletcher Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Reading and writing, school work, video games, especially RPGs, Dungeons and Dragons, jogging Appearance: Theodore is at about 5 foot 11, and rather thin at 150 lbs, and his limbs are very long, making him appear very gangly. He is Caucasian, and has little body hair. His hair is about shoulder-length, black and wavy, and despite a normal washing schedule, it is rather greasy. His head is rather angular, with somewhat larger ears and a slightly pointed chin. He has slight stubble on his chin. His eyes are wide and pale blue. His skin is mostly clear, but acne is a perpetual problem for him. His eyelashes are oddly plush, and he has almost stenciled eyebrows. His nose is mostly normal, if a bit low on his face, and he has an oddly large Adam’s apple. Theo is somewhat ugly, enough to be of notice. He is generally well-groomed despite being unattractive, and he does not lack in proper hygiene. Theo often taps his feet or wrings his hands, especially when tense. He does not sit still well. He has large hands and manicured nails. Theo has a higher-pitched voice that still often cracks. At the time of the abduction, Theodore is wearing a well-worn black sweatshirt he has owned for years, a present from Nancy. He also has blue jeans, designer blue sneakers and a silvery silk scarf that he borrowed from his mother. He has black socks and an old wristwatch, and he has a pierced left ear with a simple stud. Theo loves hats; at the time of the kidnapping, he is wearing a white fedora with a pink rose attached to the side. Theo slouches, and is left-handed. Theo moves with no serious issues and can walk and run efficiently. Biography: Theo was born on October 12, 1993, at 7 pounds 12 ounces, in the town of Rupert, Florida. His sister Nancy was born two years later, in the same place. Theo grew up in a nice house with Alan, his surgeon father and Eva, his pediatrician mother, along with his younger sister Nancy and a cat named Leo, in a small town. Alan and Eva had been introduced years ago by their parents, who had died when Theo was too young to remember them. They moved to the quiet city of Rupert, Florida primarily because they wanted a nice, peaceful neighborhood for their children to grow up in safety and peace, without the stresses, dangers, pressures and sins of the big city. Theo was a well-adjusted, intelligent and happy child for the first few years of his life. He and Nancy were very close and spent lots of time playing together. Nancy was more direct and goal-oriented, and Theo was the rational planner; he was always very meticulous and tried to work out as many flaws as possible. Alan and Eva could afford to shower luxuries on their children, but were very frugal; they desired for their children to grow up working, not out of malice, but in a legitimate desire to teach Theo and Nancy life lessons. However, as soon as Theo started going to school, he was immediately and out-of-place. At home he was talkative and intelligent, but here, his outspoken nature was offensive rather than endearing. He preferred to think before he did anything, but due to the nature of conversations, often just said what he was thinking. He was awkward and antisocial, and preferred reading alone to playing with the other children. Theo's bluntness was very alienating, and others were easily offended by him. He was strange-looking and acting and the other kids didn't like him. Theo struggled to make friends; the people he could speak to were the ones who appreciated his honesty, which were very few. While rarely outright bullied, Theo was ostracized, and eventually nobody would speak to him but the teacher. Theo began to blame himself for these problems, and became very antisocial. Theo’s teachers attempted to get his classmates to spend time with him. However, they would often complain of him being mean due to an offhand comment on their poor work. Theo was given many discussions on diplomacy, which he had trouble taking to heart due to him feeling that it was like lying. His parents, while loving, were unsure of how to deal with Theo’s problems with socializing. While consulting with Theo, then 8, he stated he would feel better in a different school. Eventually, Eva and Alan reluctantly decided to move from the town, which had only one school, to a larger city. They ended up deciding on Seattle for its cooler climate and liberal culture. While the transition went smoothly and Theo loved the new city, Nancy started school shortly after, and her personality took a drastic turn. Nancy made several new friends, and while she and Theo were still on good terms, the two spent less time with each other. Nancy began to have her own problems, and did not worry so much about Theo. He started to feel less respected and cared for because of this and the problems with his parents. He spoke very little in class, only when called upon, and rarely interacted with his classmates due to worrying about them hating him. At school, Theo had better relationships, but struggled with making close bonds. He liked people, but he just had no idea what to say to people to not offend them. He eventually formed one good friend; her name was Ingrid Lee, and in 5th grade they met and became inseparable. Ingrid was sympathetic and kind and treated each of her peers with love and respect. She and Theo enjoyed hours of simply talking, and Theo developed a strong crush on her. Then, in 8th grade, Ingrid’s family moved back to Japan to be with the rest of their family. Theo was devastated, especially when she simply stopped returning messages. She, quite simply, had little time for her American friends after returning, especially when she had to spend more time on school due to slipping grades. He became aggressively antisocial, and would snap at people when they approached him. Eventually, Theo's anger became depression, and he spent very little time with others. When his parents tried to talk to him about it, he would throw out an excuse and tell them to go away. He wrote and read a lot, because he enjoyed studying the psychology of each character, and how honest you could make them. He then got interested in world-building and foreign cultures. He also dove into school work, hoping that the straight A’s he earned would be enough to earn the respect of everyone. He enjoyed long night runs while listening to loud music, imagining a fantastical story playing out with that song in the background. He imagined escaping into another dimension dozens of times, each world different from the last. While Theo did well in all classes, his favorites were English, Math and Science. He loved reading and writing, and the logic of sciences made sense to him; it was clear-cut and honest, no need for complex nuances and a fear of making a faux-pas. He disliked History, because it was basically all about people doing something foolish and ruining something important, a fear he often experienced at the time of his isolation. His parents decided that Theo's problems were too severe for them, and had him attend loss therapy for Ingrid. While he still missed her afterwards, he realized that there would be other people to meet, and he decided he did not want to miss out on those relationships. He was in therapy for 2 years before being deemed stable. During that time, Theo made acquaintance with a few people, but struggled to maintain connections. In 10th grade, a chance to make proper friends came up. A group of gaming juniors took notice when Theo presented a Dungeons and Dragons-based story in English class, and asked him about it. He explained his fascination with gaming, and they offered him a chance to play in their campaign. Theo eventually agreed, and joined the first social event he’d participated in for several years. This gaming group was fun and lively, and the joy he felt after each game carried over to other aspects of Theo’s life. He talked more openly, smiled more often, and was in general a happier person. He did fairly well, especially at making plans and tactics. His friends did note, however, that Theo often held up the game with his need to overly plan out his every move for fear of a mistake. Theo joined the track team next, competing in long-distance endurance marathons. He excelled for his ability to block out pain and fatigue and keep on going. Theo started being friendlier, as well. While he lacked tact and struggled to be diplomatic, he was more aware of other’s feelings and tried to succeed at making friends. His group of friends was small and rather stiff, but it was growing, as was Theo. He and Nancy also started spending time with each other, though mostly just watching television together. In terms of personality, Theo is an awkward but friendly person. He desires close relationships, and he want acceptance above all. His primary issue is his lack of tact; Theo is brutally honest, and will blithely point out flaws or fallacies without intending to sound impolite. Despite this, Theo is an emphatic, loving person and genuinely wants to make others happy. Theo hates injustice and desires equality for everyone, and is a strong supporter of universal rights for everyone from gays to women to people with severe mental illnesses. Theo’s sense of humor is very wry and sarcastic, and he tends towards witty quips when stressed. He does this to cover the anxiety he experiences in serious situations. Theo is very eloquent, and enjoys the usage of a variety of complex, erudite words in his regular speech pattern, which may be a factor in throwing people off. Theo is a very loyal person; when he trusts someone, they are worth more than he is. Theo, to himself, can only be as good as the person he is with. Theo has had chronic trouble with self-esteem for most of his life. He believes he must work especially hard to prove himself and overcome his flaws. He thinks that people are innately good, and does not believe that others deserve to suffer because of another person's mistakes. Theo feels that if someone makes a mistake and offends someone, it is purely the offender's fault. He is especially hard on himself when he does this. Theo is very emotional; when he is happy, he smiles and stands up straight. When sad, he slouches even worse and pouts melodramatically. When he is angry, he glares and stomps. Theo is very open about his feelings, and can be blunt and overly honest, even when it should seem obvious that those words would be a mistake. Theo is bisexual, and does not believe gender or sex should be a factor in who you love or how you love them, a feeling his liberal family is accepting of. He is currently not dating, however, due to a belief that maturity is important for a proper relationship, especially after his problems when Ingrid left. He does not smoke, has never drunk and is a virgin. Theo hopes to become a doctor, to care for people in a way he can without having to have especially good social skills. Advantages: Theo is an excellent runner, and is very fast and agile, while also possessing excellent endurance. Theo is also skilled at planning, and is very meticulous. Disadvantages: Theo is very honest, and could easily alienate people who try to ally with him. He is also poor at fast reactions, and does not perform well in tense or sudden situations. Theo is also pacifistic and does not believe that harming others, physically or mentally, is acceptable. Designated Number: Male student No. 027 --- Designated Weapon: Browning Hi Power 9mm Conclusion: Nice gun. Shame this guy lacks anything approaching the balls to actually make use of it. - Elias Östberg The above biography is as written by Espional. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: Espional Kills: '''Gabriella Parker, Dan Liu, Xavier Contel, Bianca Howard '''Killed By: Hansel Williams Collected Weapons: Browning Hi Power 9mm (designated weapon, later abandoned), rounder's bat (from Dan Liu, later abandoned) Allies: Katarina Konipaski, Bianca Howard Enemies: Hansel Williams, Joey Caputo, Gabriella Parker, Dan Liu, Matt Vartoogian, Brianna Battaglia, Jesse Jennings, Christopher Harlin, Joachim Lovelace, Jaquilyn Locke, Benjamin Ward, Xavier Contel, Rutherford Roger Jr., Steven Salazar, Makatala So'oialo, Garrett Wilde, Joe Carrasco Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Theodore's Bio describes him as Bisexual. However, it then goes to describe his sexuality as one more fitting the term pansexual. This is due to his handler being unaware of the term at the time of writing the bio. *All of the threads Theodore's handler has started with him have been titled after Persona soundtracks. *In SotF V5, Theodore was the first person to fire his weapon and injure another student, shooting Hansel Williams in the shoulder. *Theo was the first student in V5 to score a kill with his killing of Gabriella Parker. *Theodore's original profile was much lower quality, and he was far more angry and antisocial. This was changed on the advice of members of chat, as he would likely have been permanently denied before the edit. *Theo's middle name is James according to his handler. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Theodore, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *V= - ∫ E · dl *Heartbeat, Heartbreak *Joy *Wiping All Out V5: *Deep Breath Deep Breath *Always Gold *What a Rush *Leave My Body *I'll Face Myself *A New World Fool *Dream Melody *The Genesis *The Path is Open *Interstice of Time *Calamity *Ya Gotta Make That Play *Memory *Memories of the City *Mass Destruction *I'll Face Myself (Another Version) *Fill Your Hand, You Son Of a Bitch Related Threads in Meanwhile: *A Conflict of Interests Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Theodore Fletcher. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Oh, Theo. Theodore, Theodore. I have a lot to say on this one. I would probably not have submitted Theo's profile in retrospect. I would've written a better one. This is why I basically threw it out during the game, because it was a scattered mess and I don't think of it as strictly canon. Moving on, I think Theo's first and last threads were his best, in no small part because Naft did a great job working with me, so props to him. In general, I enjoyed writing Theo towards the end, but I just think he's very much a first character and very much falls into the, "I wanna write a player!" trap because I wasn't prepared to do so at the time. So I took on an overly difficult task and I think Theo would've been better as, "perpetually scared and paranoid but not actively violent" rather than going straight player. Still, I had a lot of fun with him. His death thread is possibly my favorite thread I've ever written, and I think it worked really well. Theo had a really good first kill, I think, at points where I experimented with format a bit. I wouldn't do so again, but I think it worked pretty well there. I do regret doing so many filler threads early on though. I wouldn't have written in any of his Day 1 threads besides his first, fourth, fifth and sixth in retrospect. I got too excited and did too much with him, so as to let him be more coherent and less filler-filled, so to speak. Overall? Theo wasn't my best work. He did have some good moments though, and I learned a lot writing him as a player archetype and as a character overall. I think tht death post was really good and something I'm very proud of, and I had a lot of fun with him overall. I would totally write him again if I could, and just see what else I could do with him after learning so much the first time around. Kudos to you, Theo, you crazy son-of-a-bitch. - Espional *Theo was very iffy for me all throughout his arc, and seemed to be more of a handler figuring out their voice and what to do and not to do than an actual character at points. He has ups and downs - his meeting with Katarina Konipaski was interesting - and is best served, for me, as a point of examination and comparison to the other early villains. Theo wasn't offensive or horrible, he was just somewhat directionless, oddly paced, and lacking in narrative drive. I hope to see more from Espional's other character going forwards, and I'm excited to see what Espi brings to the table when he utilizes what he's learned from Theo's player run in future endeavors. -- NotAFlyingToy Category:V5 Students